Everything is Blue
by ferineee
Summary: Jongin terobsesi dengan orang lain dan orang itu bukan Sehun. /HUNKAI or SEKAI's oneshoot / warnings for disturbing content & enjoy!
**Everything is Blue**

pairing ofc sehun/kai

rated m for reasons

trigger warnings everyone

summary : sebut dirinya gila, tapi memang ada pria lain yang dirinya inginkan selain Sehun.

.

.

Pertama kali, ia bertemu dengannya. Senyum manisnya yang merekah di bawah teriknya mentari lah yang membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat serta membuat dirinya menahan nafas. Ia mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya ke arah laki-laki itu, menekan tombol di bagian atas kamera tersebut, dan beberapa detik kemudian selembar foto keluar dari dalam kamera. Ia segera mengantongi foto itu sebelum ada yang menyadari apa yang dirinya baru saja lakukan.

Lapangan _dorm_ sekolah beserta fasilitasnya biasanya disewakan setiap liburan sekolah datang. Memang, hanya segelitir orangtua murid yang terdaftar sebagai donatur sekolah saja yang memiliki akses penuh untuk menyewa. Sehingga, keluarga Oh yang katanya adalah donatur terbesar sekolah menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang boleh menyewa lapangan itu selama seminggu. Ia mengamati empat orang anggota keluarga Oh yang tampak rukun bersama. Tidak ada kepalsuan di antara mereka, tidak ada topeng yang dipasang oleh setiap anggota keluarga. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia melewati setiap momen pertandingan tenis bola yang mereka sendiri adakan.

Oh Sehun adalah anak tertua sekaligus penerus perusahaan National Market Inc yang merupakan perusahaan pemasok bahan bakar utama di Korea Selatan. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat yang membuatnya seolah bersinar di bawah teriknya mentari itu sudah berkali-kali memenangkan pertandingan melawan kedua adiknya. Sementara itu, kedua orangtuanya menonton di pinggir lapangan di bawah payung besar yang tertancap pada lapangan. Seperti ketiga anaknya yang tampak menikmati _family time_ ini, keduanya tampak bahagia dan tidak berhenti menunjukkan kemesraan. Ia kembali membidikkan kameranya, mengabadikan setiap momen yang dicemburui olehnya.

 _Ia menginginkan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki. Ini salah, namun terasa begitu benar untuk hatinya._

Nafasnya tertahan saat matanya bertumbukan dengan Sehun dan laki-laki itu kemudian menyunggingkan seutas senyum menawan kepada dirinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, wajahnya mulai terasa memanas. Ia mengambil langkah menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Ya, benar. _Kekasihnya._

Oh Sehun yang merupakan siswa paling populer dengan ribuan pemujanya, paling tampan dengan seringai mematikannya, dan paling kaya dengan aset-aset keluarganya adalah miliknya seorang.

"Hai, _babe,_ " Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatapnya dengan satu tatapan yang selalu membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas. "Aku tahu kalau kau daritadi memperhatikanku,"

Ia dapat merasakan bibir Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu memang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya. Meskipun, seluruh anggota keluarganya tergolong _open minded_ dan tidak begitu peduli dengan orientasi seksualnya. Tetap saja, sentuhan-sentuhan yang terasa intim ini tidak selayaknya untuk mereka lihat. "Kau tidak bisa menuduhku seenakmu saja. Kau memerlukan bukti, Mr. Oh!"

Sehun menyeringai, jelas hanya ingin menggodanya. Ia melepaskan pipinya lalu mengecup keningnya membuat seluruh sel di dalam tubuh Jongin seolah terputus dan mati. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia lagi-lagi nyaris lupa untuk bernafas. Namun, meski begitu ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menjerit. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa.

" _Hyung,_ berhenti meracuni mataku dan Hansol!" Jaehyun, anak bungsu keluarga Oh, merengek sambil menutup matanya. Hansol yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas. Karena, sungguh, ia tidak peduli dengan kakaknya yang gay serta kekasihnya yang terasa ganjil. Bajingan kecil yang super anti sosial itu hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan adik, kakak, ibu dan ayah tirinya.

"Diam, bocah!"

"Kau yang bocah!"

"Aku ini kakakmu, Jaehyun,"

" _Whatever,_ "

Sebelum, Sehun sempat memaki adik kecilnya itu. Jongin sudah menyeretnya menuju pinggir lapangan, menghampiri kedua orangtua kekasihnya itu. " _Annyeonghaseyo,_ " Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat di hadapan Nyonya dan Tuan Oh.

Nyonya Oh dengan balutan seragam tenisnya tampak cantik serta anggun. Rambut wanita itu diikat satu dan _make-up_ simpel menghias wajahnya. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibirnya yang tipis serta lesung pipitnya adalah tiga hal yang menjadi daya tarik utama wanita itu.

Sementara, Tuan Oh mengenakan seragam tenis yang sama dengan ketiga anaknya. Dibandingkan dengan istrinya, yang menurut Jongin sangatlah cantik, laki-laki terlihat jauh lebih muda. Padahal, ia nyaris menginjaki kepala empat. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat alami tampak indah saat sinar mentari jatuh mengenainya. Manik matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam seolah dapat menelan dirinya sampai ia tenggelam semakin dalam, dalam dan _dalam_.

Ayah kandung Sehun meninggal akibat serangan jantung. Laki-laki itu memang seorang _workaholic_ yang kadang sampai melupakan keluarganya hanya untuk memenangkan tender bernilai jutaan dollar. Sehun pernah bilang padanya, _walaupun ayah kandungnya adalah pria yang hebat, untuk beberapa alasan ia jauh lebih memilih ayah tirinya_. Setahun setelah kematian Oh Insung, seluruh aset keluarga Oh jatuh ke tangan Sehun yang waktu itu masih berusia 12 tahun. Ibunya yang berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaan serta anaknya dari manipulasi orang-orang yang haus akan uang pun memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan kolega kerjanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Jongin, nanti malam kau bisa datang ke rumah? Sudah lama, kita tidak makan malam bersama," Nyonya Oh kemudian menepuk bahunya dengan hangat. Wanita itu sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai anaknya sendiri sejak Jongin melindungi Sehun dari serangan pers yang berusaha menekan remaja malang itu.

Jongin yang kini duduk di samping ayah Sehun, berhadapan dengan kekasihnya dan juga ibu dari kekasihnya, mulai memainkan jemarinya. "Umm, aku tidak tahu. Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku," jawabnya dengan jujur. _Well,_ tugasnya memang menumpuk dan harus segera ia selesaikan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan tangan seseorang pada pahanya. Matanya langsung terarah pada Park Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya. Mungkin, nyaris sehangat mentari musim panas yang membuat peluhnya tidak berhenti menetes. "Kau harus datang, Jongin. Jihyun berpikir untuk memasak banyak makanan lezat malam ini," lalu, Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan yang menyiratkan kasih sayang yang mendalam pada istrinya, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh senyuman manis wanita itu.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja tangan Chanyeol terasa seperti membakar kulitnya.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum polos pada Sehun yang sedaritadi mengharapkan kehadirannya malam ini. "Sepertinya, aku akan datang," ujarnya membuat Sehun membalas senyumannya dengan tatapan lembut.

 _Sehun menatapnya seolah hanya dirinya seorang yang laki-laki itu inginkan. Namun, entah mengapa.. semua itu terasa tidak cukup untuknya._

.

.

Sebut dirinya gila, tapi ia memang tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia selalu membidikkan kameranya ke arah laki-laki itu. Ia menyimpan seluruh fotonya dan menyimpan di dalam sebuah kotak yang disimpannya di bawah ranjang.

Setiap malam, ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam dirinya. Ia akan mengamati satu-persatu foto koleksinya itu sampai ia tertidur lelap dengan seutas senyum di bibirnya.

 _Ini salah, namun terasa begitu benar untuk hatinya._

 _Untuk kewarasannya._

 _Untuk dirinya._

.

.

Sebuah ayam kalkun panggang mejadi hidangan utama malam ini. Ayam itu ditaruh di tengah meja makan dengan empat lilin kecil yang menjadi hiasannya. Meja ditata dengan rapi serta hanya peralatan makan terbaik yang digunakan. Ia duduk di samping Sehun yang sedaritadi menggenggam erat tangannya. Laki-laki itu juga tidak berhenti menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya membuatnya terkadang ingin menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke wajah kekasihnya itu lalu tertawa lepas.

" _What do you think,_ Jongin?" tanya Jihyun, menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai hidangan makan malam kali ini.

"Lebih dari sempurna. Aku benar-benar menyukai semuanya," jawab Jongin dengan jujur. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jihyun membalas pujian kekasih anaknya itu dengan senyuman lebar. Ia kemudian memohon izin untuk menyiapkan hidangan penutup di dapur. Katanya, ia sengaja membuatkan pudding spesial untuk Jongin sebagai tanda kalau keluarga ini akan selalu menerima remaja laki-laki itu.

" _Appa,_ aku dan Hansol mau main PS4!" rengek Jaehyun. Bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahun tampak sangat imut dengan piyama bercorak kartun kesukaannya serta bibir tipis seperti ibunya.

Jongin memperhatikan kedua orang itu dan dirinya berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat satu perubahan dari wajah Jaehyun saat Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya.

"Tentu saja, boleh," Chanyeol tersenyum pada anak tirinya yang Jongin yakin bermakna lain.

Jaehyun langsung menarik Hansol ke ruang tengah. Menyisakan Chanyeol, Sehun dan dirinya. "Tahun depan kalian berdua akan lulus, kan?" tanya Chanyeol, membuka obrolan di antara mereka bertiga.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Ada rencana untuk masuk universitas yang sama?"

Sehun dan Jongin kini saling melempar tatap. Mereka belum memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, Jongin tahu kalau pada akhirnya Sehun akan memaksanya untuk mendaftar pada universitas yang sama.

"Kami akan memikirkannya nanti," jawab Sehun dengan tegas. Genggaman tangan laki-laki itu mengerat. Ada suatu ketidakyakinan di dalam matanya yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Laki-laki itu mulai terlihat _ketakutan_.

Satu tangan Jongin berpindah pada paha kekasihnya. Ia menepuknya pelan membuat Sehun beralih menatapnya dan saat mata mereka bertumbukan, Jongin menghapus segala keraguan Sehun dengan satu senyuman kecil. Sehun nyaris mencium bibirnya karena mata Jongin seolah bicara kalau mereka akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Inilah alasan mengapa Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mencintai laki-laki yang selama ini tumbuh bersamanya, melindunginya dan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya ini.

Dan sementara itu, Jongin bersumpah kalau ia juga mencintai Sehun.

Namun, setiap ia melihat ke sisi yang lain. Ketika, manik mata mereka bertemu merajut satu kontak mata yang kuat. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menyangkal dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

 _._

 _._

Malam itu, Sehun dan dirinya bercinta di bawah rembulan serta temaramnya lampu kamar.

Sehun mencium lembut setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Leher, punggung, dada, paha dan bagian-bagian lainnya. Ia dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan penuh cinta seorang Oh Sehun yang membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat. Momen itu berlangsung dengan sangat lambat. Sentuhan Sehun terasa amat hati-hati seolah laki-laki takut untuk mengecewakannya. Ketika, laki-laki itu berada di dalamnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan isakan rendah Sehun. Sejenak, laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan satu tatapan yang membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh pipinya membelainya dengan sayang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

 _Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan._

"Tentu saja,"

 _Maafkan aku._

" _Say it, please,"_

 _Love me, please._

" _Saranghae,_ "

 _I'm sorry I can't._

.

.

Ia terbangun dengan tubuh hangat Sehun yang merangkulnya erat. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Dan saat ia berhasil, ia segera mengenakan kemeja putih milik kekasihnya itu tanpa bawahan selain _boxer_ -nya lalu mengeluarkan kamera polaroid dari tasnya.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi di ujung lorong lantai dua. Ia membidikkan kameranya pada ornamen rumah Sehun yang bergaya klasik 80-an. Langkahnya melambat saat ia melewati kamar orangtua Sehun. Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, sehingga ia bisa mengintip dari celah pintu.

Ia melihat Jihyun sedang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol yang hanya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap intens pada wanita itu, lalu beberapa kali mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh istrinya. Jongin memundurkan langkahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hal inilah yang akan dilihatnya. Ia kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Nafasnya terengah bukan karena ia baru saja berlari. Melainkan ada hal lain yang menyita nafasnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas, hingga dadanya menyesak.

Ia memasukkan kamera polaroidnya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto keluarga Oh yang diambilnya hari ini. Matanya tertuju pada satu orang, tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam boxer-nya, menyentuh apa yang ada di dalamnya sambil membayangkan kalau ia bisa menyentuh orang itu.

 _Ini salah, namun terasa begitu benar untuk hatinya._

 _Untuk tubuhnya._

 _Untuk dirinya._

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sehun.

Mereka masih sering berkencan. Mereka masih sering bertukar pesan. Mereka masih saling menyentuh sama lain. Namun, ada semacam percikkan dari diri Jongin yang hilang yang terkadang membuat Sehun sulit untuk tersenyum.

Dua hari sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir, Sehun mengajak Jongin ke pantai saat jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sehun membawa mobil BMW-nya dan menunggu di depan kamar Jongin. Laki-laki itu tidak bicara selama perjalanan. Hanya suara radio lah yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke Busan. Menurutnya, udara pantai di malam hari dapat menjernihkan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

Setelah melewati dua jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di pantai Busan yang terkenal dengan sunset serta keeksotisan pantainya. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari pantai. Mungkin, ia sudah menyewa tempat tersebut karena jarak parkiran mobil dengan laut cukuplah dekat. Sehun duduk di kap dengan mobil dan Jongin mengikutinya. Mereka berbaring di sana memandang jauh ke arah bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Kau tahu, malam ini Chanyeol ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku tidak bisa melihat pria yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai perekat keluargaku digiring oleh tiga orang polisi karena tindakan bejatnya. Jadi, aku memohon pada ibuku untuk menemuimu,"

Seluruh tubuh Jongin mati rasa. Udara dingin yang sebelumnya dapat ia tahan mulai menembus pertahanannya. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Sehun dan dengan suara rendah, ia bertanya, "Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam. Tatapan laki-laki itu mulai mengabur tertutup oleh air mata kekecewaan yang menutup matanya. Perlahan, remaja laki-laki itu menjawab dengan mata terpejam, "Selama ini, dia melecehkan Jaehyun. Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya, Jaehyun sampai terkena _panic attack_ karena pedofil bejat itu."

Oh Jaehyun masih 9 tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu seperti kanvas putih yang sama sekali tidak bernoda. Tidak ada yang boleh menggores kanvas yang belum saatnya untuk dilukis. Namun, seorang laki-laki dewasa berusia 37 tahun menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas itu. Menodai kanvas putih itu dengan lukisan mimpi buruknya.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggilnya dan tubuh remaja laki-laki itu bergetar hebat. "aku minta maaf," ia mulai terisak dengan mata terpejam erat.

Sehun mulai membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke sampingnya, melihat sosok rapuh sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya yang kini hancur akibat fantasi liarnya sendiri. Sehun menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam dekapannya erat. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu," bisiknya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jongin.

Suara deburan ombak terdengar membentur karang. Suara burung yang melintasi horizon malam memekikkan telinga. Suara isak tangis rendah perlahan lenyap. Berganti dengan bisikan _'saranghae'_ yang hanya terucap, tapi tak terdengar.

Namun, meski begitu Jongin tahu siapa orang yang sampai detik ini mencintainya dan tidak pernah berhenti memaafkan kegilaan di dalam otaknya.

" _Saranghae, Oh Sehun,"_

Dan saat Jongin membisikkan tiga kata itu dengan wajah terangkat, mata menatap lurus hanya kepadanya, Sehun tahu kalau ia berhasil membawa kembali Kim Jongin yang ia cintai.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

Rin's note :

big inspiration for this fic adalah mv Halsey's Colors yang plot twist banget.

Soo, what do you think of this fic? Aku benar-benar suka sama karakter Sehun yang goals abis. Dia tahu kalau Jongin punya semacam obsesi gila sama ayah tirinya. Tapi, dia nggak pernah marah sama Jongin dan memilih untuk nyadarin dia lewat tindakannya yang ia harapkan suatu hari dapat membuka mata Jongin. Sementara itu, Jongin selalu mencintai Sehun tapi semenjak ada Chanyeol.. perasaannya itu mulai dikendalikan oleh obsesi serta nafsu.

Dan pedo!chanyeol juga tau kalau Jongin suka sama dia. But, dia lebih milih buat menggoda Jongin aja dan lebih memilih Jaehyun (what a jerk)

Aku benar-benar enjoy nulis fanfic yang menurutku cukup ekstrim ini. Aku sengaja milih Chanyeol jadi ayah tiri Sehun supaya kalian ngebayanginnya nggak geli-geli amat gitu.

Next update : Savage

p.s if you want to ask something just PM me or ask me on askfm (ferineee)

p.s.s and if you want to follow me on instagram ( ) just follow me , i will follow u back instantly


End file.
